monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontiac 2001
Pontiac 2001 was the tenth event of the 2001 Monster Jam season and was held at the Pontiac Silverdome. This event marked the shortest amount of freestyle time in total: 15 minutes. Field of Trucks Avenger - Jim Koehler Blue Thunder - Lyle Hancock Bulldozer - Eldon DePew Madusa - Madusa Grave Digger 14 - Dennis Anderson Goldberg - Tom Meents Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock Little Tiger - Chad Christian (racing only)/Brian Barthel (freestyle only) Spider-Man - Charlie Pauken Wolverine - Brian Barthel Round 1 Racing Grave Digger 14 vs. Madusa This was the opening race. Winner: Grave Digger 14 Avenger vs. Wolverine Winner: Wolverine Blue Thunder vs. Gun Slinger Winner: Gun Slinger Spider-Man vs. Goldberg After Spider-Man and Goldberg cross the finish line, Spider-Man fails to stop in time and crashes into one of the dumpsters, thus damaging one of its parts and it couldn't return for freestyle. Winner: Goldberg Little Tiger vs. Bulldozer Winner: Bulldozer Round 2 Racing Grave Digger 14 vs. Avenger Winner: Grave Digger 14 Wolverine vs Gun Slinger Winner: Wolverine Bulldozer vs. Madusa Winner: Bulldozer Blue Thunder vs. Goldberg Winner: Goldberg Semi Finals Racing Grave Digger 14 vs. Wolverine Winner- Grave Digger 14 Bulldozer vs. Goldberg Winner- Goldberg Finals Racing Grave Digger 14 vs. Goldberg In the turn, Grave Digger 14 had trouble and knocked down one of the turning poles (which lead to a five-second penalty) and Goldberg wins. Winner- Goldberg Freestyle Blue Thunder Lyle Hancock would start his run off by flying over the set of blue crush cars, but blew the right-rear tire upon landing. After spinning around a few times, its rear axle was also overturned. Despite being really short, Blue Thunder earned a 15. Score: 15 Little Tiger Brian Barthel would take over Chad Christian in this truck and perform several sky wheelies. Score: 15 (tied with Blue Thunder) Madusa Madusa had a good run, but just like Blue Thunder, its right-rear tire was blown. Score: 21 Gun Slinger Scott Hartsock would start off by flying over the set of white crush cars, but things go wrong when he tries to do a stunt. Score: 4 Avenger After driving over the blue van, Jim Koehler would turn around and try to do a sky wheelie on the set of blue crush cars in the opposite direction, but ends up landing on one of its sides. Score: 14 Bulldozer Eldon DePew would fly over the blue van but landed on its front end and ended up on one of its sides. Despite this run being really short, it had a somewhat high score and was considered one of the best freestyle runs of this event. Score: 20 Wolverine Brian Barthel tries to put on a great freestyle run again, but after driving over a few obstables, he blew its right-front tire. Score: 9 Grave Digger 14 Dennis Anderson starts off by flying over the set of blue crush cars, but lands at an unusual angle and Dennis injures himself, so he was unable to continue his run. Score: 6 Goldberg Tom performed awesome jumps and, after driving over a blue car, he ends up rolling on one of its sides. Score: 27 Damage Report Blue Thunder: Blown right-rear tire and overturned rear axle Gun Slinger: Broken rear axle shaft and engine failure Madusa: Blown right-rear tire Spider-Man: Damaged from racing crash Wolverine: Blown right-front tire Category:Events Category:2001 events